Soraladdin
by lyokogenie
Summary: When Sora and his friends meet Princess Kairi and her friends fall in love there's no good. They find a lamp filled with magical beings can they fight Xana. Paring inside
1. Chapter 1

Soraladdin: Cast

Aladdin-Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Abu- Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd (All Code Lyoko), Angel (Lilo and Stitch Series)

Jasmine-Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)

Extras w/ Kairi- Yumi, Aelita, and Sam (Code Lyoko)

Rajah- Stitch (Lilo and Stitch), Simba (Lion King)

Genie-Lyoko Genie (Me as Kathrine)

Extras w/ Me- Harry (Harry Potter), Dani (Danny Phantom), Alex (Wizards of Waverly Place)

Jafar- Xana (Code Lyoko)

Iago- Jack Spicer (Xalion Showdown as a Raven)

Sultan- Master Fung (Xalion Showdown)

Prince- William (Code Lyoko), Chase Young (Xalion Showdown), Dash (Danny Phantom), Theo (Code Lyoko)

Storyteller: Grim (Grim adventures of Billy and Many)

Ramsuel: Jorgen Von strangle

Couples SoraxKairi, UlrichxYumi, JeremyxAelita, and OddxSam


	2. Grim's tale

Grim: **Oh, I come from a land a faraway place where the caravan camels roam Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense it's barbaric, but hey its home the wind's from the east the sun's from the west and the sand in the glass is right. Come on down, hop a dragon and fly to another Toonland night! Toonland days like Toonland nights are more often than not are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways Toonland nights 'Neath Toonland moons a fool off his guard could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes.**

The undead camel loses his breath and he falls, but, Grim, slides off the camel. He sees invisible people. Grim: Hello worthy friends. Please, please come closer.

The invisible beings come way close.

Grim: Too close. A little close!

The invisible people back up a bit.

Grim: Welcome to Toonland, city of mystery enchantment. And this the best stuff on this side of the Sansia River (1)! Come on down! Look at this this is our combination hookah and coffee maker. It will not break…

Grim pounds it on the table a little too hard.

Grim: it broke!

Grim grabs a box out from the table.

Grim: Look at this! I never have seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware.

Grim blows his tongue

Grim: Aw, still good.

Unimpressed the invisible people walk away until Grim stops them.

Grim: Wait, don't go! I see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare.

He pulls out a lamp.

Grim: Don't be fooled by its common appearance. It isn't on the outside, but what's inside that count.

Still unimpressed the people try to leave again, but like the last time Grim stops them.

Grim: This isn't an ordinary lamp! This changed the life of a young man. The man, who, liked this lamp was more than what he seems the diamond in the rough. Perhaps you'd like to hear the tale. It begins on a dark night. Where a dark program, waits with a dark purpose.

The scene changes to the night in the Toonland's darkest desert. A black program had a red haired raven. They seemed to be waiting for someone. Boys with orange hair, black, and blond hair came. They were Brick, Butch Boomer (Power puff Girls Z) came.

Xana: You, boys are late.

Brick: A thousand apologize patient one.

Boomer: We would've been here sooner with better directions from you.

Xana: What did I tell you?

Boomer: A left for about ten steps, then right, then left.

Xana: No it was right, ten steps, then left, then right.

Butch: Thanks a lot Boomer.

Xana: You have it then.

Brick: We had to kill some pedestrians and some people in cars. We finally have it.

Xana gives out his hand for the object.

Butch: Nope. Where's our payment.

Jack Spicer grabs the other half of the Olympus coin. Jack Hands it to Xana.

Xana: Patients my young teenage super villain friends. You'll get what's coming to you.

Jack: What's coming to you?

Xana puts together the coin. The coin seems possessed and makes a trail.

Xana: Quickly, follow the trail!

They follow the trail until the coin reveals a cave.

Xana: Finally after all my years of searching the cave of wonders.

Jack: Cave of Wonders.

Xana grabs the boys.

Xana: Remember bring me the lamp the rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine.

Jack: Xana, where did you pick up these boozes?

Xana: Shh, Jack.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer try to go in, but the cave of wonders started to talk.

Cave of wonders: Who dares to disturb my slumber?

Brick: It is, us, Brick, Butch, and Boomer. Humble villains.

Cave of Wonders: Know this only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within a Diamond in the Rough.

The three villains are looking at Xana.

Xana: What are you waiting for? Go on.

The boys try again. When they step on a stair nothing happens at first until the cave collapse with the three villains inside.

Cave of Wonders: Seek thee out the Diamond in the Rough.

Jack pops out of the sand coughing.

Jack: I can't believe it! I just can't believe it. We are never going to get a hold of that stupid lamp. Look at this I am so mad that I am molting.

He grabs the pieces of the coin and hands them to Xana.

Xana: Calm down Jack. Brick, Butch, and Boomer were obviously not worthy enough to enter.

Jack: There's a big surprise! Think I am going to have a heart attack and die from not being surprise!

Xana: I need to find this Diamond in the Rough._

me: This is the chapter for right now.

Odd: Come on! This is no fair Xana, the three stooges, Grim, and Jack get their introduction, but not me, Ulrich, Jeremy, the guards, or Soar's intro. That's mean.

Kairi: Odd be nice. She has more things to do than writing this story.

Me: Wrong! School's almost out no homework.

Since it is Toonland. I decided to choose a China river.


	3. One jump ahead

The next morning a fifteen year old boy was running with bread at hand. The boy was wearing black and blue pants, blue red shirt, big shoes with brown spiky hair. He is Sora a street rat running from Jorgen Van Strangle the toughest fairy and guard.

Jorgen: Stop thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy puny human!

Sora looks at the bread

Sora: All this for a loaf of bread?

He jumps off the roof using a clothes line his only way out. He was gathering clothes on his way down. A girl named Trixie saw him she screamed and closed her window. On the roof Jorgen and the guards look at him.

Jorgen: There he goes.

Then, guard Jim a fat guy in a red sweat outfit spoke up.

Jim: You won't get away so easy!

Sora: You think that was easy?

He heard laughing from Alice, Juniper lee, and Ami. He saw Jorgen making a plan.

Jorgen: Jim and B.O.B you go that way. Link and that way. The rest follow me. We'll catch him.

Sora covers himself with the sheet type clothing he got on the clothes line and went to the group.

Sora: Morning ladies.

Juniper: Getting in to trouble a little early again. Are we Sora?

Sora: Trouble? No way! You are only in trouble if you get caught.

Jorgen gets him

Jorgen: Got you.

Sora: Now I'm in trouble.

Jorgen: And this time…

He got caught off when Angel released a lot of watermelons. Angel is a Kola and a dog like mutant that is pink.

Sora: Perfect timing Angel as usual.

Angel: Hello.

Sora: Come on let's get out of here. **Got to keep on jump ahead of the bread line one swing a head of the sword. **

He pulls Jims pants down.

Sora: **I steal only what I can't afford. That's everything.**

Instead on putting his pants on. Jim puts on a fish.

Sora: **One jump ahead of the lawmen that's all that's no joke.**

Link hits his sword a wood pole Sora was behind.

Sora:** These guys don't appreciate I'm broke.**

He kicks a barrel to the guards.

Guards: **Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!**

The guards throw fruit at Sora and Angel on a platform. They move out of the way.

Sora: **Just a little snack, guys.**

The guards throw swords and knives at them.

Guards: **Rip him open, take it back guys!**

The guards shake the platform.

Sora: **I can take a hint, going to face the facts **

Angel gets a pole and grabs Sora's hands and the swing in a window.

Sora: **You're my one of my only friends Angel.**

They land in a room filled with girls. The girls are Aurora, Cinderella, and April

Girls: **Oh, it's sad Sora's hit the bottom. He's become a one-man rise in crime.**

Angel fills her mouth with food. One girl pushes Sora to Tinka (Shake It Up)

Tinka: **I'd blame parents except he hasn't got them.**

She swings a broom at Sora.

Sora: **Got to eat to live, got to steal to eat. Tell you, about it when I got the time.**

Annoyed, April pushes Sora out a window.

Sora: **One jump ahead of the slow pokes. One skip ahead of my doom**

They hide behind Buford (Phineas and Ferb). Sora tries to copy Buford moves. He makes a wrong move exposing himself.

Sora: **Next time going to use a nom de plume. One jump ahead of the hit men. One hit ahead of the flock.**

They go through a flock of sheep he sees the guards hitting the sheep.

Sora: **I think I'll take a stroll around the block.**

Jim falls on Ravi (Jessie) who is on needles. Angel tries on jewelry. Star sees him.

Star: **Stop thief! Vandal!**

Star grabs Angel. Sora grabs her and pulls Angel towards him and leaves.

Sora: **Angel!**

Maleficent comes out scared.

Maleficent:** Scoundrel!**

Sora and Angel get to a doorway.

Sora: **Let's not be too hasty.**

Just then Clarabelle cow came out and picked up Sora.

Clarabelle: **Still I think he's rather tasty.**

He gets out of her grasp and acts like the guards are he's friends.

Sora: **Got to eat to live, got to steal to eat. Otherwise we'd get along.**

Guards: **Wrong!**

The guards try to get Sora by swords, but they make a big cloud of sand. When we see the sand disappear, the guards got each other with their swords. We see two big vases walking away.

Jorgen: Get them.

Sora and Angel go on Timmy Turner on a pile of rocks, because of Vicky. (A/N It's ick with a V)

They got across with nothing done that was bad to their feet. The guards went across the rocks and they got damage.

Timmy: Maybe you should've used wooden planks.

When Angel saw Buttercup doing a dangerous act with a sword she took it out. She went to the guards and acted like a maniac with a sword. B.O.B a blue blob with no brain was pretty scared with Link, Jim, and .

B.O.B: She's got a sword.

Jorgen was pretty made at the rest of the guards.

Jorgen: You idiots we all got weapons!

He pulled out his wand, the monsters pull out ray guns, but B.O.B forgot how to point his gun, so he was pointing the gun at himself. Jim pulled out a sword. Angel saw the guards and she thought that Bob needs a brain, she looked at the guards faces and put down the sword and went to Sora's shoulder.

Sora: **One jump ahead of the hoof beats!**

Some of the guards approached the part of the marketplace Sora was.

Guards**: Vandal!**

He tried to go another way.

Sora: **One hop ahead of the hump!**

More guards appeared at that exit. They tied the stairs.

Sora: **One trick ahead of disaster!**

As soon as Angel got to the top of the stairs more guards appeared out of nowhere.

Guards: **Scoundrel!**

**Sora: They're quick but I'm much faster**

He grabs Angel and heads to a window.

Guards: **Take that!**

They to kill Sora, but he was way faster. The street rat seemed corned in a room; he grabs a rug and acts like he is going out the window.

Sora: **Here goes, better throw my hand in. Wish me happy landing. All I got to do is jump.**

He jumps out of the window with the guards following him. The guards hold on to each other.

Jorgen: I hate times like these, when I'm a wingless fairy.

The guards fall in to a cart of fertilizer sold by Mark.

Sora was using the rug as a parachute a he was in a dark alley.

Sora: Here, Angel, don't eat all the bread. We still have to give some to Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd.

He hands a piece of bread to Angel. He was about to feast until he saw Kiara, and Penny looking for food. He looks at Angel and she took a bit out of her piece of bread. Sora decided to give his piece and the rest of his friends' pieces to them.

Kiara: Penny, any luck?

Penny: No, this is hard no food for us.

Sora: Here Penny and Kiara take this.

He hands them the bread. Penny takes it and waves. Angel looked at her piece of bread she finally gives it up to them two girls. Penny started to pet Angel on the head until the royal fanfares. We see Sora making his way to the crowd.

Jake: More suitors for the princess and royal maiden's.

Fu dog: Who says how long these people will stay?

Hailey: Jake not even a day guys

Jake: next morning.

Penny is chasing Kiara to the path of Prince William.

William: You little kids get out of m get out of my way!

He is about to whip them until Sora blocks him with his arm.

Sora: If I was rich as you, I would be able to afford manners!

William: I will teach you some manners!

He pushes Sora in a mud puddle. As the townsfolk laugh three figures appear. One is in a blue sweater and gray pants this is Jeremy a friend of Sora's. Another is in a purple hoodie, pink shirt, purple pants, and has his hair in a cone. The last one is in green this is Ulrich.

Ulrich: Sora, are you ok?

Odd: Yah, that nasty Prince William is evil as Maleficent.

Sora: Hey, guys it's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends.

William: You are nothing than a worthless street rat! You were born a street rat; you'll die as a street rat, only you fleas will mourn on you!

Sora got so mad he tried to go after the snobbish prince, but the castle gates closed.

Sora: I'm not worthless, and I don't have fleas.

Sora scratches his head just a little bit. He realized what he was doing.

Sora: Come on guys, let's go home.

Odd: Sora, did you bring the food?

Sora: No, I gave it to Penny and Kiara.

Ulrich: Why?

Sora: they were hungry.

Jeremy: We got the soup. We could eat that.

Sora:** Riffraff, street rat. I don't buy that. If only they look closer would they see a poor boy? No sire. They'd find out there's so much more to me.**

Sora and his gang get to their home. The gang goes to sleep except Sora. Sora is at the window looking out a window to the castle of Toonland.

Sora: Someday guys, I don't know when, but things will be better.


	4. Suitor problems

The next morning in the castle of Toonland Master Fung, the King, Master of monks, and Kairi's guardian looked worried as Prince William, the Warriors Chase Young, Dash and Theo came out angry.

Theo: The great Prince William and the Warriors of Toonan have never been so embarrassed.

Master Fung: Leaving so soon?

William: Good luck marrying the princess.

Chase Young: And her lousy royal maidens.

When they left the castle Master Fung saw holes like teeth marks and a ray gun.

Master Fung: Oh, Kairi.

He goes out side where he sees four figures the first is a girl in a pins sleeveless shirt whit a shirt under it, this is Princess Kairi. The girls next to her are Yumi, the one with black hair wearing a full body suit with shoulder pads and boots. The next girl is Aelita; she has pink hair, in a full body suit with a skirt, and a bracelet that activates her wings. The last girl is Sam, She has black brownish hair with red streaks, a gray shirt, a red skirt, with legging, and she has skill with a skateboard.

Master Fung: Kairi, Kairi, Kairi!

Stitch came up with his blaster in his hands and Simba had Theo and Dash's underwear.

Master Fung: Simba, give me those.

When he had them he looked steamed.

Master Fung: So, Stitch and Simba are the reasons why William and his warriors aren't here!

Kairi: Relax, Master Fung, They were playing with them.

Yumi: You were playing with those overdressed people.

Stitch: It was awesome; I love my new ray gun.

Simba: We both got them scared and running out!

Master Fung: Kairi, you and the girls need to stop rejecting every suitor that comes. The law states that you have to marry to a

Master Fung and Kairi: to a prince.

Master Fung: By your next birthday.

Kairi goes to open a bird cage, and she picks one up.

Kairi: The law is wrong, Master Fung; if we do marry we want it for love.

Master Fung takes the bird. He sighs sadly.

Master Fung: It's not just the law, I just want to make sure you and your friends are provided for.

Kairi: I've never done anything on my own. I don't have any friends.

Stitch and Simba: Say what?

They look confused at Kairi with the royal maidens.

Kairi: Except you guys.

Sam: I, Yumi, and Aelita miss being it the town. Kairi's never been out of the castle wall.

Master Fung: Kairi, you are a princess.

Kairi splashes water when she gets angry.

Kairi: Maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!

Master Fung leaves. Master Fung is talking to Stitch and Simba.

Master Fung: You two shouldn't have children to take care of!

As he leaves Stitch looks confused.

Stitch: What?

Kairi looks at the cage and releases the birds to fly away. Inside Master Fung is looking at something.

Master Fung: What am I going to do with you Kairi?

Xana appears as Fung is looking at the model of his kingdom. Master Fung looks a Xana.

Mater Fung: Oh, Xana my most trusted adviser and friend. I need your advice.

Xana: My life is to serve you, King Master Fung. Now what's bothering you?

Master Fung: It's the suitor problem! Kairi and her friends refuse to choose a husband. And Kairi misses her parents.

Jack: Refuse, refuse.

Master Fung is getting a cracker out.

Master Fung: Here good birdy, have a cracker.

He stuffs the cracker down Jack's throat.

Xana: Oh, King Fung, you do have a way with dumb mined birds! Perhaps I can help you with this problem.

Master Fung: If anyone can help it's you Xana.

Xana eyes Master Fung's ring.

Xana: Yes, but it requires your diamond ring.

Master Fung: my ring? You must understand my old monk students bought me this.

Xana: I understand. It's necessary to find the girls suitors.

He grabs his staff and hypnotizes the king.

Xana: Don't worry everything will be fine.

Master Fung: Everything will be fine?

Xana: The diamond? Please!

Master Fung takes off the ring and hands it to Xana.

Master Fung: Here, Xana.

Xana pulls away his staff and pushes Master Fung to the table.

Xana: Thanks, Master Fung, leave everything to me. Play with your toys.

Master Fung is still in his trance.

Master Fung: Yes, that will be good.

Xana left the room. When they got out Jack spit out his cracker.

Jack: I can't take this anymore, Xana. If I have to choke, on another cracker. I will harm him.

They are going up some stairs. It seems like they dislike the King Fung a lot.

Xana: Calm yourself, Jack!

Jack: When you become ruler I'll stuff crackers down his throat.

That night Kairi is dress in a cloak. She going to the castle walls and she started to climb it until she was stopped by Stitch and Simba.

Simba: Kairi, please don't go. Your one of my only friends.

Stitch: I promise not to have any more caffeine.

Kairi: I'm sorry, but I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. Bye.

Soon Aelita, Yumi, and Sam joined her.

Aelita: If you're going so are we.

Sam: I miss being free. Plus you need us.

Kairi: Ok, come on.

Simba gave them a boost up the wall. Before Kairi leave she waves Stitch and Simba good bye.

Kairi: Bye.

Simba and Stitch look sad as they left them.

Me: That's all. Next chapter will be the love and capture of Jeremy, Sora, Odd, and Ulrich.

Dani: I can't wait until we show up. By the way Lyoko genie will be nicknamed LG Or Kathrine.


	5. Love and the capture

The next morning on a stand's roof Sora and he's group were talking.

Sora: For yesterday's losing the food, I and Angel will make up for it. Toda for breakfast is a melon. Angel now go get the food.

Angel goes under the stand where Fred, Fred Burger was selling the Melons.

Fred, Fred Burger: Taste this; your taste buds will love you to death.

Angel grabs a melon. When the seller sees this he gets red hot.

Fred, Fred Burger: Get lost you dog Koala mutant.

Angel decides to tease him.

Angel: No, you stupid head.

Fred, Fred Burger goes to her and gets the melon, when he's occupied with Angel; Sora grabs a melon and pulls it up. Fred, Fred Burger gets the melon from Angel and puts it where Sora took a melon form him. Noticing something's wrong he looks at Angel, she goes back to the roof. On the roof Sora and the gang are about to feast.

Sora: Told you I was going to make up for yesterday. Alright everyone breakfast is served.

He splits the melon is five pieces. On the ground, Kairi and her group made it to the market place.

George Weasly tries to sell them pots.

George: A pot, pretty ladies. No finer pot in brass or silver.

A seller was selling food.

Numbuh 2: Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!

Tucker was flirting with girls that passed by.

Tucker: A necklace for pretty ladies? The pretty ladies would want to by a pretty necklace.

Just as they were walking Anti-Wanda put a fish in front of their eyes.

Anti-Wanda: Fresh fish! We catch them, you buy them!

Kairi: No thanks.

She was backing up with her group and she hit David, who was breathing fire.

Kairi: Sorry, excuse us.

David burped fire out.

Kairi: Again I'm very sorry.

Sora saw Kairi and he was love strucked. Ulrich noticed this and followed his gaze to Kairi he didn't think that he was in love with any of them until he saw Yumi, who was right now looking at everything she missed about the place.

Odd: What's wrong with them?

Jeremy didn't answer this because he had his eyes on Aelita.

Odd: Angel, what's going on here? Do they have a disease?

He noticed Sam with Yumi.

Angel: They have a disease. It's called Heads over Heels.

Kairi notices Kuki trying to get an apple from a stand.

Kairi: Oh, you must be hungry?

She grabs an apple and hands it to Kuki.

Kairi: Here you go.

Wormtail, the seller notices this.

Wormtail: You must be paying for that.

Kairi: Pay?

Wormtail grabs her arm. Yumi notices Kairi's in trouble.

Yumi: Oh, no.

Aelita: Let's go.

They get to the stand.

Sam: Hello, our friend has no money, but if you let us go to King Fung, we'll get some money.

Wormtail: Oh, you think you know the King, and you have no money for your friend then you shall suffer the same fate.

Sora and his group hear this and rescue them.

Ulrich: Thank you, sir.

Sora: Where have you been, we were looking for you three.

Kairi: What are you doing?

Odd: Just play along.

They were about to go, until Wormtail grabs him.

Wormtail: You gentlemen, know these girls?

Odd: Sadly they're our cousins, they're a little crazy.

The girls get mad when they hear this.

Wormtail: These girls said they know King Fung.

Sora: They think my dog is King Fung.

Angel was about to steal from Madam Foster, when she heard this. Kairi gets the idea and her group bowed to Angel like Kairi.

Aelita: Oh, wise King Master Fung, how may we be service to you?

Angel: Feed me.

Angel pats Aelita's head.

Sora: Sad isn't it.

Odd: They haven't been the same since their parents died.

Odd grabs an apple for the cart with a foot. He hands the apple to Sora.

Sora: But no harm done!

They grab the girls and they left.

Sora: Come on, cousins, let's go to the doctor.

The girls see a camel and still acted crazy they thought the camel was a doctor.

Kairi: Hello, doctor, how are you?

Ulrich: No, not that one.

Sora: Come on, 'King Master Fung'.

Angel bowed to the crowd and she revealed a lot of stolen goods. She grabs the goods and runs with the group. Inside the lair of Xana Jack was running on a wheel connected to a gear.

Jack: With all due to respect, Xana, couldn't we have just waited for a real storm.

Xana: Save your breath, Jack.

He puts the ring on the machine.

Jack: Yes, old mighty evil one.

Xana looks at an hourglass.

Xana: Sands of time reveal to me the one who can enter the Cave of Wonders.

The sand reveals Sora and his group helping Kairi and her friends.

Xana: Yes, my diamond in the Rough!

Jack: That's him? That's who we've been waiting for?

He stops running and he gets stuck in the gears. While this is happening he is losing feathers.

Xana: Let's have the guards give him an extended invitation, shall we?

Jack gets out of the gears. He is now featherless.

Jack: Swell!

With Sora's gang they helped the girls, Kairi falls and Sora gets her.

Kairi: We like to thank you guys, for stopping that man, and saving us.

Sora: It was nothing.

Ulrich: We take it this is your first time in the marketplace.

He, Sora, Odd, and Jeremy use poles to get to the other side.

Yumi: Are we that obvious?

Odd: You, girls, do stand out, like a fish out of water.

Sora: He means you don't know how dangerous Toonland can be!

They get a board for the girls, but the girls use the poles.

Kairi: We're fast learners!

The toss the boys the poles to the boys. The boys hand the poles to Angel. They lead the girls to their house.

Jeremy: Watch your heads!

Aelita: This is where you live?

Sora: Yep, just me, the guys, and Angel. We come and go as we please.

Kairi: That sounds fantastic.

Ulrich: It's not much, but it's got a great view.

They reveal the palace.

Odd: Great view huh? The palace looks amazing!

Sam: Oh, It's great.

Sora: I wonder what it like is to live there. I mean you get servants and valets.

Kairi: Sure, people telling you how to dress and where to go.

Sora: Living the glory!

Kairi: Being kept from leaving!

Sora: Eating food from afar!

Kairi: Not free to make your own choices!

Sora: Any where's better than here. You're always stealing food and running from the guards!

He takes an apple from Angel. She gets mad until she sees Kairi didn't eat her apple.

Sora: Sometimes you feel

Kairi: You're

Both: Trapped!

The couples look at each other.

Jeremy: Where are you from?

They hand them an apple.

Aelita: Who cares, and we're not going back!

Ulrich: How come?

Sora hands Angel an apple that he took a bite out of.

Kairi: My master's forcing us to marry.

Yumi: We don't even like the idea of us to marry someone we don't love.

Aelita: Or know.

Odd, Sora, Ulrich, and Jeremy: The bad.

Odd: Why force someone into marrying, if they don't like the person?

Sam: Kairi's parents are old fashioned.

Angel is sneaking up behind Kairi to get her apple, and Ulrich sees her.

Ulrich: Angel!

Angel is yelling something mean about the girls in gibberish.

Yumi: What's she saying?

Sora: That it isn't fair to marry someone that you don't like.

Angel looked confused.

Angel: I did?

The girls knew that Angel was like stitch using gibberish when used angry.

Kairi: Is that so?

Sora: Yes.

They lean in closer with the other couples.

Yumi: And does Angel have anything else to say?

Ulrich: Can we help you out?

The couples are real close for a kiss until the guards come in.

Jorgen: There you are puny human.

They groups turn over to the guards.

Kairi and Sora: They're after me!

They look at each other confused.

Kairi and Sora: They're after you!

Jim: This is like when I was a police officer when I was 30.

Odd: You were a police officer?

Jim: Yes, I rather not talk about it.

Yumi: Kairi's Master must have sent them.

Jeremy: Do you trust us?

The girls turn around to see Sora and his group on the window edge and holding their hands out.

Aelita: Huh?

Ulrich: Do you trust us?

Yumi: Yes.

They take their love ones hand.

Odd: The lets jump until the end!

They jump out of the window running from the guards.

Jorgen: We keep running into each other puny street rat, and his friends.

Angel steals his wand and Jim follows her.

Sora: Quick this way!

They run to the right and there's a dead end. The guards were going after the girls.

Ulrich: Run!

The girls take off. Jorgen sees Angel with his wand.

Jorgen: Give me that! Now, I can't allow pets in the slammer, and no one wants an ex-stealer. I'll let you live.

He throws her in a vase. He grabs the boys.

Jim: You three are going to jail for stealing and…

Odd: We know, Fat man!

The girls bang on his arm.

Kairi: Release them.

Jorgen: Puny street mice are in your group?

He pushes them away.

Kairi: I order you to release them, by order of the Princess Kairi.

Yumi: And Royal maidens Yumi

Aelita: Aelita

Sam: and Sam!

: It's the princess and Royal maidens bow your heads!

They bow and the make the boys bow their heads.

Sora: The princess?

Jeremy: Royal maidens?

From the vase Angel heard this.

Angel: Royalty?

: Why are you and your friends out of the palace?

Link: Let a strong monster take you home.

Sam: You mean Ginormica?

Link: No, me!

Aelita: Cockroach, that's none of your concern.

Kairi: Release them!

Jorgen: We could, but our orders come from Xana. Take this with him.

Kairi: Believe me I will!

Back at the castle, Xana came out of his lair closing the entrance. The entrance appeared to be a wall.

Kairi: Xana!

Xana: Oh, princess.

He closes the entrance, getting Jack stuck.

Jack: Help, Xana, I'm stuck.

Xana: How, may I may I be of service.

He bows to her.

Kairi: The guards took a boy and his friends from the market place, on your orders.

Xana: Well, your guardian, is keeping me in charge of keeping peace in Toonland, the boys were criminals.

Kairi: What were their crimes?

Xana: Kidnapping the princess and royal maidens, of course.

Jack: Xana, could you just…?

Xana kicks him back in the lair. Closing the entrance fully.

Jack: Ow, that hurts!

Kairi: They didn't kidnapped us, we ran away!

Xana: This is really quite upsetting. If I had only knew.

Kairi: What do you mean?

Xana: The boy, are being sentenced.

Kairi: What sentence?

Xana: Death!

Kairi: No!

Xana: I'm really sorry, princess.

Kairi: How could you.

When she was about go to her room she saw her friends.

Kairi: I'm sorry guys, they are going to die.

She cries to her room. The rest are starting to cry.

Aelita: We didn't even get their names.

The run to the room they shared with Kairi.


	6. The lamp

The dungeon is dark, wet, and is very cold. Xana lied, the boys weren't dead.

Sora: Oh, man she was a princess and her friends were royal maidens, we must have sounded stupid to them.

Jeremy: Don't be so hard on yourself, Sora.

Angel: Hello.

Sora and his gang looked up.

Ulrich: Angel got the keys?

Angel shows them the keys.

Odd: Great, come on down.

She gets to the prison by a rope.

Sora: Undo these cuffs, please.

Angel: No!

Jeremy: Why?

Angel acts like the girls.

Sora: They were trouble.

Odd: They were so worth it.

Angel: Yah, yah.

Ulrich: Don't worry, we won't see them again. They need to marry high class people.

She is getting Ulrich out first. When everyone was out of the cuffs, Xana appeared.

Xana: Only people like you, think your fools to princesses.

Sora: Who are you?

Xana: A lonely prisoner like yourself. With my help you'll become more.

Jeremy: We're listening.

Xana: Listen boys, I know this cave, it is known as the Cave of Wonders.

Inside Xana's cloak Jack come partially out.

Jack: Xana, can you hurry this up?

He goes back in.

Ulrich: But, we though the law…

Xana: Ever hear the rule 'The person who has the rule makes the laws.

Sora: Why do you need us?

Xana: I need you. This cave only lets one person in and anyone who's with him, I mean friends, and there's loads of treasure.

Jeremy: How are we going to get out of here?

Xana use his cane and pushes a brick and the exit appears.

Xana: Do we have a deal?

Sora: Yes.

They go to the Cave. Awhile later we see the boys and Xana at the desert Xana was in the first chapter.

Cave of Wonders: Who dares to disturb my slumber?

Sora: It is, I, Sora and some friend.

The cave looks at Sora.

Cave of Wonders: Proceed! Now this: Touch nothing but the lamp!

Stairs appear before them.

Xana: Remember, boys, bring me the lamp. Then you'll have your reward.

Sora: Come on, let's go.

They go down the stairs to a room filled with gold. The boys looked in awed.

Ulrich: Would look at that?

Sora: Guys, just a hand full of this gold will make us richer than the King.

Angel runs to the gold.

Sora: Angel, don't touch anything.

Dojo, a green dragon that was acting like a statue when the boys came, came out of the pose and followed the boys and Angel. Angel feels like something wrong, she turns around and sees Dojo back in his statue like pose. When Dojo moved again he touches Angel, she flinches and does karate move. Dojo goes in front of her and she sees him. She runs to Ulrich.

Ulrich: Angel, what's going on?

They turn and see Dojo.

Sora: A dragon! Come here we won't bit.

Dojo: Sorry, I haven't seen anyone for a while.

He comes closer.

Angel: Get away you evil small lizard!

Dojo is getting sad.

Dojo: All I wanted to do was play. If you want me to go I will.

Ulrich: Wait, don't go. We could use your help.

Dojo stops.

Dojo: Me? Yes!

He gets excited and grows and circles the boys and Angel.

Sora: You, see, we are looking for this lamp.

Dojo: Lamp? I know where it is! Follow me!

He goes and the boys follow. They get to a room with the lam on a pile of rock across some water with rocks sticking out.

Sora: Stay here and Angel don't touch anything.

Angel slumps until she sees the stone of dreams. She looks like she's being possessed. Sora was climbing the stairs fast. Dojo sees Angel.

Dojo: Guys, your friend here is going for a stone. We need to stop her!

They try to stop her from getting the stone.

Ulrich: Can you get bigger?

Dojo: No, I don't want to hurt anyone.

Sora got to the top and picked up the lamp.

Sora: This is it? This is what we came here for…

He notices Angel.

Sora: Angel, no!

It was too late. She grabbed the stone.

Cave of Wonders: Imbeciles!

Angel: Uh-oh.

Cave of Wonders: You have touched the forbidden treasure!

Angel puts back the stone back. The stone turns in to lava with the stand.

Cave of Wonders: You'll never see the light of day!

Sora falls off the rock pile and the stairs turned in to a slide. When Sora was going to hit the once water now lava moat Dojo came to save him with Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd. They saw Angel on a rock. The lava blew up the rocks. The gang and Dojo went to save her just in time, the rock was about to blow up with her. Just then a lava wave came after them.

Odd: Dojo, let's move.

They go through a series of ups and downs. One Angel was covering Sora's eyes.

Sora: Angel, this is no time to panic.

He gets her off.

Ulrich: Start panicking.

They did a loop-de-loop. Dojo gets stuck under a boulder. Sora and his friends get to a ledge.

Xana: Give me the lamp!

Sora tries to get it.

Sora: I can't. Give me your hand.

Xana: First give me the lamp.

Sora finally got the lamp for Xana. He gave Xana the lamp. Angel tried to help Sora up. Xana pushes her out of the way and grabs Sora.

Sora: What are you doing?

Xana: Giving you your reward. Your, internal reward.

He grabs a dagger and points it at Sora. Angel bites him. In the process Xana let go of the dagger and Sora. Sora and his group fell on a series of rocks and getting knocked out. Dojo got unstuck from the rock and saved them. The Cave of Wonders disappeared. Xana took off his disguise.

Xana: Finally, it's mine! It's mine. He looks for it. When he noticed it wasn't there he yelled.

Jack: Maybe the mutant animal took it.


	7. Friends like us

Back in the palace Kairi and her friends sat on their beds and cried. Stitch and Simba were next to them also cried because of the girls. Master Fung saw this.

Master Fung: Girls!

Kairi: Master Fung, Xana's done something terrible.

Master Fung: Tell me all about it.

Back with the gang under the desert, Ulrich woke up, then Odd, then Jeremy.

Ulrich: Sora, it's time to wake up.

Sora wakes up.

Sora: My head, what happened?

He notices that sand and rocks covered the entrance.

Sora: We're trapped.

Odd: That two faced son of a Heartless.

Jeremy: Forget, it. Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp.

Ulrich: I have a feeling he wasn't who he said he was.

Shippo shows him the lamp.

Angel: I grabbed it from them when I bite him. Now, we can find out what's special about this.

Sora: You hairy little thief. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out.

He pats the lamp. All of a sudden smoke appeared from the lamp. Four figures appeared Kathrine or LG is the leader of the mystical beings, she had purple Cat ears, a purple tail, silver hair with purple streaks, a purple Kimono, and Purple boots. The next one is Dani, she is the second-in-command, a ghost, and she has white hair, green eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit. The next one is Alex, she is a wizard, and she has a striped shirt, and white pants. The last on is Harry, he is a wizard, and he is in a Hogwarts robe.

Kathrine: Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck.

They put Sora and his friends on the wall. They took off their head and twisted them.

Alex: It feels so good to be out of that thing.

Kathrine: Welcome back to new master of the mystical beings it the lamp. Hi, I'm Lyoko Genie known as LG and Kathrine; these are Alex, Dani, and Harry. Hello, what's your name? Where you from?

Sora: Sora.

Alex: Sora could we call you So, Ra, or Sori? It's like this, Sori come here boy.

Kathrine now a dog comes out to the audience.

Sora: I must have hit my head harder than I think.

Ulrich: That makes two of us.

Jeremy and Odd: Me too.

Kathrine: Do you smoke mind if I do?

Harry: I thought smoking was something that they were supposed to each you not to do.

Kathrine: I mean poof.

She turns back to her original self.

Dojo: Guys, I haven't seen you in a while!

Dani: Yo, Dojo, haven't seen you is a few millennium. Give us some claw.

They do their little hand shake.

Alex notices something about Sora.

Alex You looks a lot smaller than our last master! Or are we getting bigger!

Kathrine: Look at me from the sides do I look different to you.

They use magic to make themselves look bigger.

Ulrich: Wait, Sora's your master?

Harry: That's right, he can be taught.

Harry gives him a diploma and graduation hat.

Dani: Except from Alex!

Alex: Oh, thank you.

Kathrine: What are your friends' names?

Sora: Odd, Ulrich, Angel, and Jeremy

Harry grows muscles.  
Harry: what will it be master? The forever impressive…

Dani is in a cube.

Dani: The long contained …

The cube breaks and Kathrine comes with a miniature puppet of her.

Kathrine: The often imitated but never duplicate.

The mystical beings duplicate themselves.

Alex: The Mystical Being of the of the lamp!

Kathrine turns in to Korra.

Kathrine: We got a terrific show, for you!

She turns back to her original self.

Sora: Wait, did you say wish filament?

Harry: Yep, and ex-nay on the wishes for more wishes.

Alex turns in to a slot machine.

Alex: Three.

Dani comes out with sombreros.

Dani: Uno, dos, tres.

Kathrine: No exchanges or/ and refunds.

Inuyasha: Alright guys I'm know I'm dreaming now.

Kathrine heard this.

Kathrine: Huddle!

Dani: it's time.

Harry: Master, I don't think you realize what you got here! Why don't you sit, when we illuminate the possibilities?

They aluminate.

Kathrine: **Ansem Wise had them 40 villains**

Kathrine made 40 villains appear.

Harry: I better get going.

Dani**: And Gilderoy had a thousand tales!**

Sora looks worried as the villains came closer to him. Harry came up his shirt and had his hands up the sleeves.

Harry:** But master you're in luck because up your sleeves you got a brand of magic that never fails!**

Suddenly Sora appeared in a ring being fanned by Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy

Kathrine: **You got some power in your corner now!**

Alex turns into fireworks and lights herself.

Alex: **Some ammunition in you camp! You got some punch, pizazz, Yahoo all you got to do is rub that lamp and we'll say**

Alex takes Sora's hand and rubs the lamp. There's smoke and they appear bigger.

Kathrine: **Mr. Sora sir, what would be your pleasure be?**

Harry then appears as a server/ waiter.

Harry: **Let me take your order jot it down. You never had friends like us**

Dani gives them a chicken that looks harmless until Kathrine is on it.

Kathrine& Dani:** Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre'd!** **Whisper what it is that you want you aren't never had friends like us!**

Soon copies of Kathrine, Alex, Harry, and Dani are cleaning Sora. Kathrine, Harry, Dani, and Alex 1 is on his hair, 2 on the face, 3 and 4 on the feet.

All 8: **We take our pride in service you're the boss, the king the shah!**

Sora is on a chair with gold next to him.

Alex: **Say what you wish, it's yours true dish! How about a little more baklava?**

Soon the boys are on a column with A on it.

Kathrine: **Try some of column A**

Soon they fall to Column B

Dani: **Try all of column B.**

Soon they fall off. Kathrine catches Sora with a pillow, Dani with a baseball glove she catches Jeremy, Harry with a bed catches Odd, and Alex with a couch gets Ulrich

Harry: ** We're in the mood to help you dude! You ain't ever had a friend like us**

Dani: Alex wanted to use a TV.

Alex: Hey, I like to watch while I work.

Kathrine was doing her little dance moves with two exact copies of her hands that were bigger.

Kathrine's right hand: Whoa!  
Kathrine: No, my!

Kathrine's left hand: Whoa!

Kathrine: Oh, my!

Kathrine's hands: Waa!

Kathrine: My, my!

Her hands squish her in between them.

Harry: That must have hurt.

Kathrine: Nope!

Dani: **Can your** **friends do this?**

She takes off her head and duplicates it. Dani juggles her heads then hands them to Sora.

Alex:** Can your friends do that?**

Inuyasha juggles Dani's heads and throws them back to Dani. When they get to her head they turn into one head again. The mystical people are pulling themselves out of a hat.

All 4: **Can your friends pull this out their little hat!**

They go from a hat to a bunny then a dragon.

Kathrine: **Can your friends go poof?**

Harry make women appear.

Harry: **Well, looky here.**

Kathrine: **Can your friends go abracadabra let 'er rip!**

She tears herself.

Alex: **And make the sucker disappear?**

Dani goes in front of Sora.

Dani: **So don't just sit there**

**Slack-jawed, buggy-eyed**

Harry shrinks until he fits into Sora's hands.

Harry: ** We're here to answer**

**All your midnight prayers**

Harry jumps off Inuyasha's hands like a diving board.

Kathrine**: You've got me bona fide, certified**

Kathrine comes out as a certification. She wraps Inuyasha in it.

Alex: **You've got genies for a charge d'affaires**

Kathrine lets Inuyasha out. When Inuyasha comes out, he spins. Harry stops him

Harry: **We got a powerful urge to help you out**

**So what you wish? We really want to know**

Dani pulls out a list from Inuyasha's ear.

Dani: **You got a list that's 3 miles long, no doubt**

All 4:** All you got to do is rubbing like so**

**Mr. Sora sir, have a wish, two, or three**

Kathrine whips the list. People are bowing to Inuyasha and his friends. A girl flirts with Odd. Odd leans in for a kiss. The girl happens to be Kathrine

Kathrine**: I'm on the job you big nabob**

All 4:** You ain't never had friend, never had friend**

Dani makes elephants appear.

**You ain't never had friend, never had friend**

LG makes camels appear.

**You ain't ever... had a...friend... like... Us**

Soon the place is covered in lights, like Broadway. Sora was flung into the air by the elephants. Odd and some of the others were gathering food.

**You ain't never had friend like us**

The being of the lamp spin that the magic used in the song disappears. An applause sign is over Kathrine.

Dojo: Nice work, guys! *Clapping*

Angel checks her fur pockets for the food she hid in there. She was very disappointed when there was no food.

Sora: Let me get this straight. You're going to grant my three wishes?

Alex is imitating a congress person.

Alex: Almost, there are a few quick forbidders.

Ulrich: Like…

Dani: Rule 1. We can't kill anybody.

Kathrine cut off her head.

Kathrine: So, don't ask. Rule 2 we can't make anybody fall in love anybody else.

Alex turns into a big pair of lips and kisses Odd.

Alex: You little sugar. Rule 3 we can't bring anyone back from the dead.

Harry turns into a zombie.

Harry: It's not a pretty picture. We don't like doing it!

They turns back to their normal forms

Kathrine: But other than that, you got it.

Sora is thinking.

Sora: Provisos, like limitations.

Odd: Some 'o powerful genie can't even bring back the dead.

Ulrich: Looks like we'll have to find another way out of here.

The being step a big foot in front of the group.

Kathrine: Excuse me, did you wake us up? Did you rub our lamp? Did you bring us here? And you're walking out on us? We don't think so; you're getting your wishes, so get out!

The group got freaked out, so they sat on a giant dragon Dojo. Daniis acting like a flight attendant.

Dani: In case of emergency the exits are here, here, here, here, here, anywhere. Keep your arms and legs inside the dragon. We're out of here!

The group leaves the cave.


	8. Wish one

In Toonland, it is morning, and Master Fung is upset at Xana.

Master Fung: Xana, in all my years of you working for me, this is the worst! You are now to discuss sentencing prisoners with me before they are beheaded, but when Kairi takes the throne talk with her about it and her friends!

Xana: I am most sorry about this.

Master Fung: Now, guys, let's put this behind us. Kairi and her friends?

Kairi: At least some good will comes out of us being married. When I am queen I will have the power to get rid of you!

Yumi: Same goes with your raven!

Master Fung: Kairi, girls, let's get back with this suitor business. Girls?

Master Fung ran after the girls after they left. When they left, Xana's expression changes.

Xana: If only I've gotten that lamp!

Jack: *Imitating Kairi* I will have the power to get rid of you.

Jack acts like a girl then he changes back.

Jack: I can't believe this, with have to work for that chump and that chump's friends' daughter, for the rest of our lives!

Xana: No, not until Kairi and her friends find chump husbands! Then, we'll be gone, or beheaded.

The duo put a hand on their necks in discomfort at the thought.

Jack: Hey, wait a second, Xana. What if you we're the chump husband to Kairi?

Xana: What?!

Jack: You marry Kairi then, become ruler.

Xana: Marry the shrew and become King that does sound good.

Jack: Yes, then we'll drop king-in-law and the little women off a cliff.

Jack jumps off of Xana's shoulder like ledge.

Xana: I love how your little foul mind works.

Soon, the villains laugh evilly at the plan.

Somewhere, Sora and his gang and the mystical beings where in the middle of the desert. Kathrine is acting like the pilot, Dani is the co-pilot, Alex the flight attendant, and Harry is with Alex.

Kathrine: This is your captain speaking, thanks for choosing Magic Flying Dragon for all your travel needs.

Dani: Please wait to exit until the dragon has completely stopped.

Dojo stops Alex and Harry go to the exit.

Alex: God bye now. Bye, bye, bye, good bye.

The mystical beings transform back until they are not flying.

Harry: How was that, mister doubt mcfastas?

Odd: Oh, you guys sure showed us.

Sora: Now about my three wishes.

Alex: Does my ears deceive me?

Dani: If that's the case mine are too.

Kathrine: You are down by one, boy!

Kathrine puts a finger in front of Sora.

Jeremy: Oh, no. Sora never actually wished for that one. You guys did that one on your own.

Harry: Will, I feel sheepish.

Harry and the group transforms into sheep.

Dani: Alright you bad, boy. But no more freebies.

Sora: Fair, enough, what to wish for?

Ulrich: Sora, count us in at least one.

Sora: What would you guys wish for?

Kathrine and the group are on their magic made hammocks.

Harry: Us?

Kathrine: Well, in all our masters, no one asked us that before.

Dani: Well, we… Never mind! It's pretty stupid.

Alex: Like it's never going to happen.

Ulrich: What?!

Kathrine: Freedom!

Odd: You guys, are prisoners?

Alex: Kathrine actually was a mystical being before us.

Jeremy: Really, what happened?

Harry: Oh, a clay pot named Kikyo; she used the Shikon Jewel and made us mystical beings.

Kathrine: Yeah, so every time someone gets our lamp, I have to tutor them.

Sora: It must suck!

Dani: Oh, it's the whole mystical being gig. I mean Phenomenal Cosmic Power.

The mystical beings grow big the go into the lamp.

Alex: Little Itty Living space.

Ulrich: Guys that must be sad.

Kathrine: Buy oh, to be free.

Alex: Not to go, poof what do you need? Poof what do you need? Poof what do you need?

Dani: But to be our own master. Nothing will be good, not all the power.

Harry: Oh, but who are we trying to kid?

Kathrine: Mystical beings wake up and smell the reality. It's never going to happen.

Jeremy: Why not?

Alex: The only way we get out is if our master wishes us out, and you can guess how much that has happened.

Sora: I'll set you guys free.

Dani: Yeah, right.

Dani has a Pinocchio face and her nose grows.

Sora: No really, after I make my first two wishes I'll make my third wish to set you free.

Harry: Well, here's hoping.

Kathrine: Alright, let's make some magic!

Kathrine turns into a magician.

Harry: Alright, what is it that you want most?

Sora: Well, there's this girl.

Dani: Eh, wrong!

She holds up a sign with a Heart and a slash through it.

Alex: We can't do love, remember?

Sora: I know, but she's smart, funny, sweet…

Harry: Beautiful?

Sora: Hot! She has this hair, her smile, and her eyes.

Kathrine is a gondier, like Dani, and Alex and Harry are the couple inside of it.

Kathrine: Oh, young love.

Dani: Oh, to love one.

Ulrich: I, Odd, and Jeremy fell in love with her friends.

Sora: But, she the princess and her friends are the royal maidens. The only chance we had is if… Hey, can you make me a prince and my friends my royal warriors?

Harry: Um, let's see.

Harry and the mystical beings are looking in a book called Royal book.

Alex: Chicken King.

Alex pulls out Chicken with a crown.

Dani: Sorry, chicken. Hey, how's your family?

Chicken: Ok, except Cow.

Kathrine: Sorry, see you at Monday's breakfast!

Harry: Um, Prince Frog. Uh, oh, Naveen!

Naveen wakes up.

Naveen: Hello, my magical friends, how's your life?

Kathrine: How's Tiana?

Naveen: Oh, she's good.

Dani: Sorry, Naveen, when you see Mama Oldie tell her that the Genies need the hot sauce!

Naveen: Will do.

Kathrine: Um, King Stephen.

Stephen's hand comes out with a sword.

Harry: Ah!

They flip the page.

Dani: How to make a prince and warriors.

Alex: Is that an official wish? Say the magic words.

Sora: Genies, I wish for you to make me a prince and my friends my warriors.

The genies are acting like the crowd going wild. Alex is getting Sora fitted.

Alex: First your clothing. What are we saying baggy pants are so last 20 years ago.

Alex makes a red outfit of the one Sora is already wearing.

Harry: I like it.

Kathrine: Now, for the purple boy. You seem to like purple. What if I give you a purple outfit.

Kathrine makes Odd his season 4 Lyoko outfit.

Odd: What's my power?

Odd accidently releases a Lazer Arrow.

Odd: Listen to me more often.

Harry: Brown haired boy. I give you two swords and a samurai clothing.

Jeremy gets a wizard cloak and staff.

Dani: But, they need a mode of transportation. Mutant doggie comes over here!

Dojo brings angel over to the group.

Alex: What better way to show up in your very own brand new Flying Bison.

Angel turns into a Flying Bison.

Harry: Not enough.

Angel then turns into a raccoon dog.

Dani: Not enough still.

Angel goes though many transformations.

Kathrine: I got it! She's a Polar Bear Doggie.

Angel turns into Naga.

Angel goes to look in the water. Angel freaks and goes up into a tree, but with her weight the tree breaks.

Ulrich: Wow, Angel, looking good.

Mystical Beings: They got the outfits, the transportation. We're not through yet. Hold on to you shoes boy, we're going to make you a star.


End file.
